The resonance frequency of a mechanical resonator, such as a spring-mass vibrator, is essentially determined by the spring stiffness or spring constant of the spring and the size, i.e. mass, of the vibrating inertial mass. It is possible to vary the resonance frequency by correspondingly varying either one or both of these parameters, in order to tune the resonator, for example to match the vibrations of a vibrating body that are to be damped. Such a tuning adjustment is technically simple to carry out, for example by displacing the center of mass of the inertial mass or by moving the fixing location of the spring, but necessarily involves a considerable structural effort and complexity. Namely, the actual structure or arrangement of the mechanical components of the resonator must be physically altered to achieve such an adjustment of the resonance frequency. Most significantly, the adjustment of the resonance frequency, and therewith the tuning of the resonator, can only be achieved rather slowly.